1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, miniaturization and lightness of a portable electronic product such as a smart phone have been continuously conducted. Therefore, miniaturization and lightness of electronic components mounted in the portable electronic product have also been conducted.
Meanwhile, as a function of each of the electronic components has been improved and a size thereof has continuously decreased, the case of packaging the electronic component in order to protect the electronic component and increase efficiency of a manufacturing process has been increased.
As an example, in Patent Documents 1, 2, or the like, a technology related to a package on package (POP) has been introduced. Particularly, in Patent Document 1, the case of implementing a molding part using an epoxy molding compound (EMC) has been introduced.
Meanwhile, in accordance with the trend toward slimness of various electronic devices, thicknesses of a substrate, a molding part, and the like, have been continuously decreased. However, in the case of implementing the molding part using the EMC as in Patent Document 1, as an electronic component package is slimmed, a warpage phenomenon in a high temperature environment is intensified.
This warpage phenomenon causes serious problems such as deterioration of connectivity, generation of a crack at a contact portion, and the like, when an electronic component package is connected to other devices.